This Life Is Lonely
by ukn
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has felt much misery through his life. This is a story about his pain and redemption, or at least his attempts.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"**Despair. Miserable. Melancholy. All these words describe what I have felt ever since that day," bellowed a male's voice that presented loneliness. It was very dark and the man's voice became softer and softer.**

"**What is life's meaning? To provide false hopes that make us feel cheerful, but they then rip our hearts out," spat out the man.**

**Suddenly, the man was snapped out of his trance by the voice of a small child. The boy asked with all innocence, "Hey Mister, are you okay?"**

**The man stood up and stared the boy in the eyes. With a frightened look on the boys face, they boy asked, "M…M…M…Mist…t…t…ter?" The man appeared behind the boy and the young child dropped to the floor his eyes opened wide with shock.**

**The raven colored hair of the man blew in the wind as he looked up. His eyes had a piercing look of hatred and despise. However, these eyes were not normal, they were blood red with a black pupil and 3 tomoe.**

**-**

**How did you like it, I am thinking of making this longer but I don't know.**

**Please vote:**

**A) Continue**

**or**

**B) Do not Continue**

**Thank you.**

**P.S. I know it is short but it will be much longer if I decide to continue it.**


	2. A Fate Determined

_ Thud._ That was the sound heard as a man fell to the ground. No. Not a man, but a corpse. A corpse that laid in its own pool of blood. If examined closely, it would be revealed that the corpse's skin from its appendages had been removed, thus revealing the muscles and tendons that once laid behind the skin. This corpse wore no shirt, exposing the damages that had been inflicted to his torso. Two deep gashes ran the front of his body and his gut was sliced open, showing the internal organs that resided under his skin. If the corpse was overturned, the site would be horrific. A great hole was carved out of its back and the part of the spinal cord residing in that spot was gone. However, finding this part of its spinal cord was not difficult, for if its head was examined, it could be seen that the spinal cord had been stabbed through the man's forehead, going through to the other side.

A man stared blankly at the now dead man without an ounce of sorrow in his coal colored eyes. He kicked the corpse's head lightly and watched as blood and parts of the man's brain dropped out. The man's once white outfit was now stained with the blood of the man. On his waist, the sheathe of a katana was placed, with a hilt protruding from it.

_Static._ Descriped the sound the movement of this raven-haired man made as he disappeared.

Meanwhile...

"Rasengan!" cried a man with spiky, golden hair. A sphere of chakra gathered in his outstretched hand as the man ran forward. This man wore a black and orange jacket, with matching orange and black pants. On his head there was a metal plate, held on by a black material, on the metal plate was the symbol of Konoha, and around his neck there was a chain with a crystal attached to it. This man was Konoha's most unpredictable ninja, Naruto Uzumaki and he was fighting perhaps the greatest battle of his young life.

_Swish._ The only thing that could be heard as it seemed everything fell silent. A splatter of blood came from the young Ninja as he started to fall forward, however, he was stopped from falling by another body wearing a black robe with white clouds. The robed man held a hilt to Naruto's stomach, yet no blade could be seen.

His opponent was the newest and strongest member of the Akatsuki, Koudou Hakaisha. Koudou had golden eyes and long, jet-black hair. He wore the headband of Suna, only with its symbol scratched out and a golden necklace with a cross on it. This man, was a very powerful and dangerous man as the destruction he had caused in the village of Konoha already.

The Hokage tower was slowly burning from the inside, as was most of the village; he had already killed six Jonin and ten Chunin, along with seven ANBU Black Ops. His power could be credited to his incredible Kekkei Genkai, which enabled him to wreak havoc without lifting a finger.

Koudou then jumped back, allowing Naruto to fall face forward. As he was depositing the hilt to his waist as it once resided, he spoke, "Naruto, my boy. Do you wish to accompany me on my journey back? Or shall I force you?" His raspy voice was the very definition of evil and sinister. "Let it be known, if I have to take you by force, I will destroy this village that you love so much," he exclaimed as he broke out into laughter.

In the Forest Between Oto and Konoha…

The same raven-haired man from before was seen heading at great speeds to the great village of Konoha. His eyes showed great tenacity as they started to change. The coal colored eyes were no more, and were now replaced by red, piercing eyes, with black pupils and three black markings.

After a bit of running, he could spot the great gat of Konoha, but his eyes were drawn elsewhere, to the fires that were raging on the other sides. As he jumped onto the wall and traversed it with much speed, he quietly spoke, "Naruto, hang in there."

Back to Naruto and Koudou

The young Shinobi picked up his right leg hastily and placed his foot flat against the ground. He now had positioned one knee up. while his other was still on the ground. He shot his head up to stare at the man, "You, Akatsuki scum…" Naruto then forced his other leg up and pushed on the ground forcing himself to stand. He coughed up a little blood and stumbled forward, "…I…"

End of Chapter


	3. The One to Die

_Boom._ An explosion overtook the gruesome image of what was once Konoha. The great, stone wall that the explosion had originated from collapsed causing large chunks of the wall to fall to the ground. A dozen ANBU and a certain gray-haired Jonin surrounded a downed Shinobi as they watched the destruction.

"Did we get him?" asked an ANBU member from the back of the group. This ANBU had pink-hair protruding from the back of her mask. No response came as the group started at the destruction that had been caused by their presumably defeated foe. "Well, did we?" pushed the female ANBU.

The gray-haired Jonin let out a quick and stern bark demanding silence, thus causing the pink-haired ANBU to jump a bit. "Shino, you and Sakura take Naruto and run! I do not care where you go. Just take him out of the village and as soon as you are out, keep running, do not stop for anything!" An ANBU the side of the Jonin did a set of handsigns and insects surrounded the body of the fallen knucklehead and followed the ANBU as he set off. The pink-haired ANBU did not move for a minute as she tried to contest, but was cut off before she was able to talk. "No questions! Just GO!!!" With an unpleasant tear, she discouragingly followed her fellow ANBU.

As the smoke began to clear from the explosion, the large chunks of wall began to move.. "Did you really, think I was that easy, Kakashi?" came the voice of the newest Akatsuki member. A slight twitch in the rocks was sighted, but no sign of anyone as the sound of metal hitting the floor was heard.

Kakashi's eyes widened as his headband had dropped from his head as he turned behind him. As a "reward" for turning, his face became splattered with blood as an ANBU's mutilated body dropped to the ground in front of him. "Now, if you are really that slow Copy-Ninja, I might as well kill you and claim my prize," commented the dark-haired Akatsuki with an evil grin stretching across his grim face. "But, that wouldn't be fun. I'll keep you alive, for now. See ya." Koudou then departed en route to kill the ANBU protecting his "prize."

As he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, the leader of the Akatsuki drew closer to the two ANBU by an exponentially large amount. "Almost there!" he yelled as fire erupted around his feet and he sped up. He was now right behind them, his cackling laugh ringing through their ears causing Sakura look back.

Suddenly, she gasped as a figure appeared near by. "Shino, head East a little," she called as they cleared the walls of Konoha. As they turned to their right, Koudou appeared on the wall running alongside them, the faint sound of birds chirping in the background..

_Crash._ Koudou flipped into the air as a section of the wall collapsed. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the little Uchiha," Koudou laughed as he landed behind a figure with raven-colored hair. The figure turned and stared at him with his piercing red eyes.

"You will not touch the idiot," he commented in a calm tone. Shuriken launched at Koudou at extremely fast speed, but they were quickly blocked by a kunai. A sword blade coming towards him forced Koudou to duck as fire erupted behind him. Sasuke planted his sword into the wall and dodged the fire.

After a few handseals, the sword erupted in lightning electricuting the wall itself. Koudou was hit as he was too slow to jump from the lightning. As the shock dropped, Koudou dropped to his knee and Sasuke charged and grabbed his sword from the wall and swung it towards Koudou's head.

With little time before he was beheaded, Koudou grabbed the hilt of his sword and it became enveloped in chakra. A blade erupted from the hilt just in time to block the sword. He did a one-handed handseal and fire erupted around the sword causing Sasuke's hands to be burnt. "Don't try to copy that technique. That is Kaji Tenshu Genkotsu, a technique unique to the Hakaisha Clan."

Koudou proceeded to create two Shadow Clones who helped to trap Sasuke where he was. The clones then used their Kekkei Genkai to keep him under constant fire, but Sasuke was not phased by this as he began a long sequence of handseals.

Above Koudou was plummeting towards Sasuke blade in hand, aiming for the kill. At that moment a flash of light was seen and...


End file.
